sniperelitegamefandomcom-20200215-history
Library of Evil
Library of Evil is a mission in Zombie Army Trilogy, where the group raids Berlin Central Library to try and find The Book of Souls. Walkthrough Part 1 The group starts in a tunnel, which is a simple corridor run. The enemies will mostly attack in their large number once you are outside, including an Elite Zombie in the attack. Part 2 Starting at the first floor, the team needs to use the stairs to the top floor, cross to the next room, head down the stairs back to ground floor, and out into the plaza. Note that you will revisit the plaza multiple times, thus you may want to leave some equipment for the final battle. When you approach the library, the door is locked and you need to find the key. This will also trigger small hoard. The building on the opposite of the plaza opens, and you can find the first two keys there. The first is on the upper floor in the side room, and the second is just outside the safe room. Part 3 After exiting the safe room and returning to the plaza, it starts with a large hoard. Enemies will attack from the left and right of the plaza, including kamakazie zombies. This assault should only last a few minutes, when it ends, return to the first building. The two keys are on the upper floor in the corridor, and on the lower floor in a side room near the safe room. Part 4 There are a few stragglers outside. When you unlock the door, a medium wave of zombies will pour out the door. Part 5 Inside the library, you will need to find the book of souls. However, you may want to put a landmine or tripwire near the front door as an early ambush once you get the book. The location of the book appears to be randomized, but will appear on one of the shelves (including ones supporting the staircase). Part 6 When you return to the atrium, zombies will burst through the front door and attack. They are easily repelled, but you will need to reach the plinth to place the book. Before you can do so, you will have to fight against a large hoard of zombies. The horde will also include kamakazie zombies that pop in the middle of the field and quickly detonate, as well as the usual sniper zombies and elite machine gunners. Collectables Gold bars: # Part 1, get to the library plaza. The building at the end of the street has a gold bar. # Part 2. Behind the counter when you just leav the safe room. # Plaza, found in the underground tunnel. # On approach to first key fragment. Found in the room where zombies burst out of. # Library atrium, on the right-hand side. Bottles: # Part 1, get to the library plaza. At the end of the street where you'd find the gold bar, there's a bottle on a raised bar # Plaza, on the plinth. Visible from the side of the first building, and on the left-hand beam within the upper decoration. # Plaza. Just above the entrance to the library. # Plaza. On the left on some construction. Trivia * The child-like poem is based off One, Two, Buckle My Shoe. Category:Zombie Army Trilogy